


Mirror, Mirror...

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please bear with me - I am not a native English speaker. </p><p>I want to thank Predec2 for her beautiful translation and for all her help.</p><p> </p><p>Brian cannot believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror...

I stood there, gazing at my image in the bathroom mirror. It was so familiar and strange at the same time. I shook my head in despair. Was this really happening? I was Brian Kinney, right? So who was this stranger staring back at me, mocking me? I was the one who did not have feelings. I was the one who did not care and did not love anyone. I didn't do repeat fucks, and I didn't do relationships! I did not believe in love, only fucking. Every man in Babylon vied for my attention. I was immune to passion.

 

So why do I want him there, lying in my bed? I am so fucked! 

 

Damn that night that I left home! Damn the time that I looked at that lamppost! Damn the idea of crossing that street! Damn, fuck! Damn his kisses! Damn his blue eyes! Damn the kid who decided to come back to my loft! Cursed smile!

 

Cursed Sunshine!  
Damn you, Justin Taylor!


End file.
